


A Glitch in the making

by Lunascreamer



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer
Relationships: Glitchtrap x reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. introduction

Placing the worn VR head piece, you flickered the screen on and became tempory blinded. When the screen darkened the words for Five Night's At Freddy's Help Wanted VR brightened the screen. Holding The two needed components for the VR game you brought your hands up towards your face and watched as pale blue hands came up on screen. Pointing at the words that read ready you pushed forwards and watched a circle appear in the image of a pizza and then the screen turend dark. When the lights reappeard you stood in the center of a pizzaiera in front of the small moniters was a stage, behind you was the prize counter. Slightly to your right was a figure of purple glitches, the shape of a rabbit.  
"Hey there Glitch, its been awhile huh." You called to the glitching rabbit  
"I know you don't talk back but your always welcome to sit next to me. I wouldn't mind if you helped me out with some of these games." You sighed "now look at me talking to no one, you must think I'm nuts."  
With a small giggle you shook your head and searched through your game and contiuned to play through the levels. With every new tape found, your friend became more solid then glitch.  
"Now you kinda reminding me of springtrap, well except for the vest and bigger smile. Still cute looking." A smile crept on your face, still cute huh, I'm hopeless."  
Walking towards the game counter you glanced at the many toys and treats.  
Behind you, you were unaware of the Gitched rabbit was now turned towards you, Its body more moving and posture was slightly slouched and waving at you. Its head tilted slightly, almost watching your every movement.  
'Such a creature, so sweet, so helpless, so mine.'  
When you turned back to the monitor computer, you made a glance at the figure, its eyes were much larger, and much closer. Reaching out towards it, you touched what you could make out the face, your fake hand fazed through the glitched face but it almost seemed to lean into your hand. A spark climbed up through your hand that touched the glitched being, the intensity made a slight moan escape your lips as you pulled your hand away. Reachig up to your VR headset you slipped it off your face and blinked rapidly.  
"What the hell was that"  
your eyes stared off to the location you believed the glitched figure would be standing. A sigh escaped your lips as you placed your hand over your face and wiped away the sweat that now dripped down your face. Lifting the VR headset up to your face once more you glanced towards the location of the glitched being only for it not be there. When you looked around the area for the glitch, it was nowhere to be seen. Clicking into one of the many games you contiuned to search for the missing tapes. After a few hours of searching you finally reached the last tape and clicked it, looking up from the monitors you gasped loudly when standing on the stage was the glitched figure, the figure was more stable and his eyes glistened with a hint of madness. Your vision started to blur, head becoming lighter and dizzy, the glitched being reached his hand out towards you. Just before you could feel your whole being begin to be pulled into the game you picked up the VR headset and slammed it against the wall. Your head started to spin before you finally dropped towards the floor and blacked out.  
Slowly blinking, you reached up and touched your forehead. With a loud sigh you turned your head slightly to the right to see a small hole in the wall and your VR headset laying on the ground broken.  
"Fuck sakes"  
With another sigh sigh you slowly sat up from the floor and brought your knees close to your chest and placed your hands on your face. Closing your eyes you shook your head for a few seconds before pushing yourself up to your feet.


	2. New Connections

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror your stared at your reflection and sighed as you touched the bags under your eyes.   
"So fucking tired" you groaned  
Casting a glance down towards the sink you shake your head and looked back up. A loud gasp escaped your lips as the glitched figure was standing behind you, its body twitched and its hand reached out towards you. Spinning around quickly you except to see the figure but instead it was nothing there, except the closed curtains of your bath tub.   
"Must be seeing things" You mumbled  
Reaching towards the curtains you gripped them and pulled them back. Looking inside you touched the knobs and turned them on. The water splashed at the edge of the tub, until you turned the shower tap on. The warm water soon turned hot, the steam slowly covered the mirror. Pressing your hand on your chest you touched the edge of the shirt and lifted the fabric over your face. Hands slowly moved down to your pants and pulled the fabric down by your ankles. Slightly bending you slipped out of the rest of your clothes and touched inside the shower. Pushing the curtains aside you climbed into the shower and felt the hot water spill ontop of your body. Closing your eyes you listened to the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the tub. A shiver crept up your spin as the feeling of being watched over came you. Opening your eyes you turned to look at the curtains and gasped loudly, outside of the curtain was a dark figure standing close by. Hands shaking you reached forward and touched the curtain, quickly you pulled back the curtains and expecting to see someone there but like before nothing. except the fogged mirror now contained a hand print.   
"Alright whose there!" You shouted loudly  
No response.   
"This isn't funny, I'll fight you!"  
Slowly pulling back the curtains you turned back to the shower and quickly washed up, your hair now covered in shampoo, you closed your eyes and start to scrub at your hair. When you touched the back of your head you felt an object on your head, the feeling of fingers gliding through your hair. The Fingers slowly moved down your back and over your shoulders, A slight moan escaped your lips. Opening your eyes you reached for the taps and shut it off quickly. Turning around your prepare to poke out the creep's eyes but once again it was your imagination. Pushing the curtains aside you step out and grabbed the nearest towel. Wrapping your self up you wiped away the steam off the mirror and gazed at yourself. you were tired looking, stressed and tired. Stepping out into the hallway you shivered as a gust of wind pressed agaisnt your exposed body. Pushing aside the breeze you made your way to your room. Opening the door your eyes flickered to where the light switch sat waiting for you to turn it on. When the light turned on you listened to a slight humming sound coming from the light, it only hummed for a few seconds before the sound dissapeared completely. Standing naked in your room you walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of panties and a night gown. Taking a seat on your bed, you turned slightly to the bedside table and gripped the large cup from it. The cup was half filled with old water, water from the night before. Picking it up you walked back out of your room and now made your way to the kitchen. The kitched wasn't much to look at, basic really so when you walked to kitchen sink, you poured the water down the drain and turned the fauset on, the cool water splashed up and flowed down into the drain. After rinsing the cup, you made your way to the cooler that sat near the far wall and held the cup underneath.   
"Nothing more to do today except sleep." a sigh escaped your lips. "Maybe a movie to watch or see whats on the tv."  
Placing the cup down on the table you made your way back into the living room and turned the TV on. The light emitted off the surface of the couch, which you now sat. Switching the channel to the food network you smiled as (F/S) was starting to play. Eyes forcused intently on the screen you felt a lit breeze caress your cheek, a shiver climbed up up your spin, institenly you reached for the nearby blanket. The soft fabric wrapped around your form like a hug from a loved one. Eyes closed the blanket tightened slightly in different parts of your body, moving slightly up your arms and back down near the elbows. Opening your eyes you gripped the blanket and looked around to see the window was opened slightly, letting a chilly breeze in.   
"Fuck sakes"   
Getting up you closed the window and was about to turn when a pair of hands wrapped around your waist.  
"S-such L-language"  
A welp escaped your lips as you heard a male voice behind you. Your eyes cast down to stare at the hands that now hold you in place. Wiggling slightly you started to test the strength of the burgler. The grip tightned slightly, now you moved your head back fast and hard and made contact to whoever was behind you. A grunt was heard but the figure held you tightly.  
"Don't test me love!" the figure growled  
"Let me go, let me go now!" You screamed


	3. Anger is everything

Fighting agaisnt the figure, you attempted to stomp on its foot. Glancing down to the general locations of the hands a short gasp escaped your lips as yellow arms were holding you, white gloves cover his fingers.   
"Let me go" you shouted  
"Now, now (y/n) shouting isn't going to do you any good. Unless its shouting my name." The figure giggled  
When you squirmed once more, the figure moved his hips closer to your body and a moaned escaped his lips. Hearing the moan you halted your movements and froze.   
"What do you want?"   
"You of course." The figure giggled   
The figure backed away and released its hold on you, you turned around to see the figure from the game. The bunny guy grinned at you as you had a shook expression plasted on your face.   
"Didn't expect to see me right darling~" the rabbit laughed  
'Darling?' you thought.   
"I suppose I should introduce myself. The name's Glitchtrap and you are mine~" Glitchtrap purred  
"No!, no!, no!." You shouted "No, I'm not yours, go fuck yourself." You spat  
Glitchtrap reached forward and shoved you agiasnt the wall, his hand around your neck. Leaning forward Glitchtrap stared you in the eyes and hissed.  
"Watch it darling, I wont heisitate to punish disobedience"  
Glaring at the figure known as Glithctrap, you snared as he moved his hand to the side of your face. His gloved fingers danced just above your skin causing you to shudder. Glitchtrap moved his hand away from your soft neck, a slight red mark stained the area he was holding.   
"Now, what shall we do~" Glitchtrap smirked  
You felt his eyes glancing over your body, his fingers twtiched and a sudden realization hit you harder then a truck.  
"Y-you were in the bathroom with me"   
"Correct, couldn't help myself with such a delious body and the warmth emitting off of you."  
"P-pervert!" you shouted at him  
"Ah, now dont think you didn't like my hands moving over your body, those light moans and the way you closed your eyes at my touches." Glitchtrap moaned "I can do so much more"  
Looking around for the nearest object you catch a glimps at a remote that laid next to you. With a sly smiled you moved forward which caused Glitchtrap to back away slightly. Hands nestled beside you, you calmly walked around the rabbit and quickly grabbed the remote and wipped it at his head. Before contact was made, glitchtrap fizzled and fazed away and the remote landed on the floor next to the couch. Running to the door you started to unlock it and managed to open it ajar until a hand slammed agaisnt the door and then back handed you. A sharp cry shot out of your lips as Glitchtrap re-materialized and started to shake. His eyes glowing a deep shade of purple, his hands reaching out to you and grabbing a hold of you. His hand moved roughly agianst your face and causing a stinging pain, tears foarmed in your eyes as Glitchtrap shoved you hard agasint the wall, the back of your head slammed and your vision blurred. Walking towards you, Glitchtraps body was visibly shaking as he roughly grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him. A loud pop was heard and a screamed followed. You felt the crushing weight of your arm being pulled from the joint and it now swayed slightly. tumbling to the ground from the pain, you looked up to see Glitchtrap still holding on to your arm, his eyes flooded with a sickening glee as you shouted out in pain.  
"Fuck you!"   
Lowering towards your level, Glitchtrap released your arm and roughly grabbed your hair, tugging it and forcing you to be dragged towards the back of the room. A hidious laugh emitted from him, He stops suddenly and turned his head to look back at you, his lips in a large smile. Releasing your hair he knelt down and soon began to tear at your clothes. Screaming you felt his gloved hand snake there way up to your breasts and teared the fabric away exposing your breasts. A hand soon covered your chest in an attempted to sheild yourself from this monster. Shaking, and feeling light headed you tried to keep your eyes open but soon the darkness from the pain took you, the last thing you saw was his glowing eyes.


	4. Hidden Forgiveness

Opening your eyes you groaned as you sat up, a hissed escaped your lips as you moved your arm slightly. Your arm stung but it didn't feel like it was it was out of place. You turned and looke at your arm to see it was bruised, realization of what happened earlier you glanced around your room? You were in your room, blanket covered your lower legs. The blinds were closed but you could see a glimps of sunlight shining through the small crakes. Looking at the dresser you noticed that your cellphone was missing.   
"Looking for something love~"  
You turned your head towards the doorway to see Glitchtrap leaning agaisnt the door frame, his slender frame slightly tilted and his arms crossed. You let out a low growl as he walked towards you, his eyes glistened and his smile widened when he eyed you up.  
"Where's my phone?!" you asked   
"Phone, phone, what phone." Glitchtrap giggled  
"My fucking cellphone. Where is it!" you shouted  
"Away from your hands. That thing isn't fun, not fun at all."   
Glitchtrap stood at the side of your bed, his hands now on his hips. Reaching towards you, you felt a light static charge leaping off of his hand. You jumped as he grabbed your hand and tugged you onto your feet.   
"Come on love, lets do something." Glitchtrap chirped  
"No, you attacked me last night. Why would I do anything with you!" You growled  
His eyes darkened for a brief second before he turned away and lowered his head.  
"It was an accident." Glitchtrap replied  
His hand dropped yours and he moved towards the living room, his body slowly fading in and out to the point he wasn't even there. Walking towards the doorway you leaned out and scanned the area for Glitchtrap. When you didn't see him, you calmly walked towards the front door. You reached forward and littly touched the handle.  
"I wouldn't touch that darling"  
A hand reaches out and grabs your arm. You whimper as you were roughly turned around. Back slammed against the door you stared at Glitchtrap as he moved his free hand to your face.   
"Don't look at me like that." Glitchtrap sighed  
Still looking at him, you pushed yourself away from the door, his hand still holding your arm.   
"(Y/N) come on, don't give me that face. You know I really do care for you" Glitchtrap chuckled  
"Care, care. Is this caring to you" You pointed at your arm.  
Taking back slightly Glitchtrap shuffled in his spot and glanced away. His hand still clung to your arm. His gloved fingers rubbing the under part of your arm in a attempt of affection. His free hand moved away from your face and touched your hair, his fingers twirled around a few strands of your hair. Closing your eyes from his touch you turned your head slightly and felt his hand start to pet your head.   
"So cute" Glitchtrap murmered  
You felt his hand release your arm and moved it to your waist. Your body squirmed from his touch but now you felt his body closed the gap between the two of you, a gasp escaped your lips as you felt glitchtrap place his mouth agaisnt your shoulder. His lips tickled as they seemed to give a numbness feeling, almost like how a battery on the tongue feels.   
"N-no, stop" You whimpered


	5. Hope

Pushing Glitchtrap away, you touched your arm and rubbed it. Looking up at Glitchtrap you looked at his shocked face.   
"So bold of you cutie. Oh how I could break you."   
Walking away from him, you went to the kitchen and dugged deep within your fridge.   
"What's up doc"  
Slowly turning around you glared at Glitchtrap at his pityful joke. His face lightened up and a large grin covered most of his face.  
"What?" Glitchtrap snickered  
"Really, bugs bunny. You!" you shook your head in disappointed  
"Come on, you really thought i'll pass up a oppotunity like that." laughed Glitchtrap  
"I never thought you watched Looney tunes. You know being a what ever you are."   
"I'm more then a glitch, a part of me was human." Glitchtrap shrugged  
"Human? how is that possible." you tilted your head in confushion  
"Well, its a bit confusing. The guy died in a suit, and a bit of that hardware from the suit was scavaged and intergrated into the game. So here I am." Glitchtrap jazz hand  
"So you, um he died in a suit. A dumbass thought it was a good idea to use unknown hardware for a game!"   
"Well, yes. But don't worry baby, i'm here now." Glitchtrap grinned  
Finally finding something to make you pulled out a crarting of eggs and placed it gently on the counter. Looking back into the fridge you pulled out bacon and also placed it on the counter. Using a sauce pan you moved it over the stove and sat it on medium heat. cracking the eggs into a bowl you stirred the yellow liquid with a fork and poured it into the hot pan. Listening to the sizzling sound of the eggs cooking you hummed lightly, completely forgetting that a certain bunny was nearby.   
"Whatcha humming darling?" Glitchtrap asked  
A light gasp escaped your lips as you turned your head to look at the figure.  
"N-nothing really" You replied  
"Oh. It looks tasty, smells divine" Glitchtrap smiled  
When the eggs were almost finished cooking you grabbed a nearby tortilla shell and placed it ontop of the eggs and flipped the whole thing together. The wrap now on the bottom of the pan sizzled up the rest of the grease from the eggs and you now started to add cheese and bacon that was cooked in the microwave. Finished making your food you lifted it with a spatera and plaaced it carefully on the plate. A smile crossed your face as the delicious smell hit your nose and you turned to see Glitchtrap smiling at you.  
"Quite a cook you are. Mind if I have a bite?" Glitchtrap wiggled his eyebrows  
"Uh, well" Before you had the chance to say anything else Glitchtrap leaned over and bit into the wrap and pulled back. His face twisted up in a panic as he mumbled  
"Hot, to hot!"  
You laughed as he waved his hand by his mouth, trying to cool it down before swollowing the piece. When he did finally managed to get the piece down, he looked at you and laughed  
"It was delicious."   
You smiled at his remark and walked to the table and sat down. Picking up the wrap you bit into it and enjoyed the flavors of something so simple. After awhile you soon made another wrap for Glitchtrap which once again just jumped right into it and burned his mouth.  
"Slow down dumbass, you'll hurt yourself!"   
"Can't. Tastes good."  
Grabbing the plates you placed them into the sink and started doing the dishes. When they were done and placed on the rack to dry, Glitchtrap started to pick them up and throw them. Your eyes widen as you expect them to shatter but instead they vanished.   
"What the fuck!" you shouted  
"What? I'm just putting them away for you love." Glitchtrap giggled  
glitchtrap walked towards the cabnite and opened it. Inside them were the plates, stacked neatly as if there weren't used that day. Glaring at Glitchtrap you waited for an explanation but none came, he simply smiled and walked away.  
"Hey!" You shouted at him  
Glancing at the window you looked out and a smiled formed across your face. The window was large enough for you to break free. A slim chance of hope.


	6. Stabbed in the Dark

Slowly you opened the window, only an inch and walked away. You watched Glitchtrap sitting on the couch eating his wrap. A smile was plastured on his face as he looked up towards you, you watched him for a bit and sat beside him. His eyes lightened up and he placed the now empty plate on the coffee table, his arm reached over and placed it on your shoulder. Slightly pulling you closer to him, Glitchtrap flipped the channel to the news.  
"Another child disappeared last night, the boy was last seen at..."  
You grabbed the remote and changed the channel quickly.  
"Why'd you do that?" Glitchtrap asked annoyingly  
"I don't want to hear shit about missing kids or anything like that." You replied  
You sat there, eyes trained on the now food network channel. You felt uncomfortable now, the idea that perhapes Glitchtrap had something to do with the disappearance of the boy.  
"Don't worry love, i'm sure the kid's fine. Yes fine" Glitchtrap snickered  
You gulped and looked towards the bathroom. Getting up you glanced behind you to see Glitchtrap watching you, his hands twitched when he noticed you watching him. You moved into the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were tired, bags under your eyes as you were forced to remain in your home, Glitchtrap made a commit that money wouldn't be a problem but unknowing on how he would attain it made you feel ill. After awhile of standing in front of the mirror you closed your eyes briefly and leaned against the sink, hands gripping the sink tightly. Lifting your head slightly you opened your eyes and jumped, Glitchtrap stood behind you. His eyes glared through the mirror, a stern expression rested upon his face.  
"Planning something are we." Glitchtrap growled  
"Like what." You plainly asked  
"You tell me 'darling' " Glitchtrap lifted his hands to you  
You felt threatened as he placed both hands by your head, palms flattened on the mirror. His face moved closer to yours, his large eyes staring into yours, his breathing became ridget.  
"Back the fuck off" You hissed  
"You are not leaving me, there is no way you can escape me." Glitchtrap howled out  
His lips roughly crashed agaisnt yours, his hands gripped your arms and held you in place, You felt his tongue press agaisnt your lips. A low rumble could be heard from within him, with a quick shake glitchtrap forced himself into your mouth. His tongue tickled yours but only for a short second. His tonuge now stung, it tasted like acid. You wanted to cry out but his teeth clamped down onto your lips and the taste of blood sipped in. You whined a little, breathing was becoming harder, you wiggled in his hold but this only made his grind agaisnt you. Pulling away Glitchtrap looked down at you, a smirk danced his lips, blood stained and grinning widely. Eyes now hazed over his body shaked with excitment as his grip tightened. You fliched as the pain came out of nowhere. One hand lifted off of your arm but it soon moved to the front of your shirt, the fabric winkled and pulled. Before you shouted at him to let go, his hand ripped away the shirt leaving you exposed with only a bra on. You tried to cover yourself with your free arm but was shoved away, His hand gripped your breast and roughly played with it. A giggle escaped his lips, as a knife matarilized. The blade was pressed firmly at your neck, slowly the blade slid down your front and caused a crimson line to trail behind. When the blade reached your bra it slipped under the bra's straps and flicked his wrists. One strap cut, then the second one followed. The bra held on thankfully with the back strap. The Blade danced along your left breast, dipping lower till it rests above your nip, the soft tender flesh perked up when the tip of the blade touched it, its cool metal made you shiver and squirm. Removing his other hand from your arm he fumbled with the back clips and threw the bra to the side. You covered your breasts and tried to shove Glitchtrap away but his body refused to budge.  
"Going somewhere!?" Glitchtrap snickered  
Shaking you looked up to his face, his facial expression was darkened with a murderes glee and lustful gaze. His once violet eyes were now a glowing green, a twitch was upon him. The blade thrusted into your leg, a cry escaped your lips as you kneed over and held the injured leg. The blade twisted and pulled out, causing a large spray of blood to squirt out from the wound. You screamed out incoherent words that made no sense, which caused Glitchtrap to laugh. The knife plunged into your arm now, the slick metal sinked into the flesh and was pulled out quickly. You screamed out again and collasped to the floor. Your body was dyed crimson, the floor stained now with your blood. Looking up, through the pain and teary eyes you glared at the bunny.  
"You piece of shit, i'll never love you, never!"  
"Thats to bad, you will never leave now"  
Dematerializing the blade Glitchtrap touched your face and leaned down look you in the eyes. A gentle kiss was placed upon your forehead, his hand moved to the wound on your leg and shoved his finger inside. You screamed out as he twiled and dug deeper into the wound, his other hand now tugged at your pants. Moving the pants down near the wound, his finger slips out quickly and the rest of the pants slipped off. Bringing his now bloody hand his lips, he sucked on the crimson digit and moaned with delight. His eyes lowered to your panties, licking his lips he lowered his head between your legs and sniffed the area. You were crying to much in pain to notice his action. Tongue flicked out, he licked the fabric and groaned in neediness. Moving away from the cloth Glitchtrap looked down at your wound and shoved his tongue inside it. His lips turned red and his chin was covered with your blood.


	7. Crimson Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If not for my lovely editor Bloom, we would not have a new chapter. Pls give thanks to her.

Heart beating at a rapid pace, you winced as Glitchtrap tore away your panties. Glitchtrap lifted your hips up slightly and scooted between your legs, his girth expanding before your eyes. You looked up and shook your head in protest.

"Please no."

"Shh, don't struggle now, love~"

Lifting you up, Glitchtrap slammed you down onto his enraged penis, you screamed as you were getting penertrated. You felt your asshole expand by his dick, the skin torn and something leaking whenever he pulled out slightly.

"Wrong hole!" You shouted

A low laugh escaped his lips.

"Is it?"

With some ease, Glitchtrap flipped you onto your stomach and thrusted into your ass. Vision blurring, you felt his hand move to your lips and force them open. Shoving his fingers down your throat, gagging from his fingers, you tried to wiggle away but the movement made your eyes widen. His fingers pulled out and stabbed them into your leg once more, his fingers danced within your wounds and scooped out some blood. Fingers now pressed agaisnt your mouth, Glitchtrap smeered your blood all over your face, the smell made you cringe. Slowly, your body became limp and your vision went dark. Grabbing your hair, Glitchtrap pulled your head back and frowned.

"Such a shame."

Pulling out, Glitchtrap picked you up from the bathroom floor and dropped you into the tub. With a shrug, he moved towards the bathroom door and walked out. A slight frown formed on his face. Standing in the living room, Glitchtrap returned to the bedroom and paused.

"(Y/N)?"

Walking up to the bed, Glitchtrap lowered down and peeked under it. Getting up, he walked towards the other side of the room and glanced around. Panicking now, Glitchtrap ran to the kitchen, opening cabinets and looking under tables as his hands started to twitch in panic.

"(Y/N) where are you?!"

Making his way to the living room, his heart dropped when you were not in the area. Placing his hands on his face, his eyes closed and his nose twitched. The familar smell of blood overwhelmed his senses. Pulling his hands away from his face, he gasped when he noticed his hands were stained in crimson. A chill running down his spine, Glitchtrap turns slowly towards the bathroom. Slowly walking towards the room, he opens the door and his face drops. Laying on the ground was...

(Y/N). Her body unmoving in the tub, as her arms were flopped out on each side.

"(Y/n)?" Glitchtrap called out quietly.

Glancing around the room, Glitchtrap then noticed the amount of blood that covered the floor. Reaching down into the tub, Glitchtrap picked you up and sat you down onto his lap. He shook harder as he glanced at your bruised body, the deep wounds on your leg and arms made his heart sink.

"Who has done this to you..."

With care, Glitchtrap wrapped your wounds with whatever cloths were nearby. Hands gently manouvering your body, Glitchtrap lifted your limp form up and carried you to the bedroom. He tenderly placed you down on his mattress, as he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly faded away.


	8. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Bloom, my lovely editor.

Jolting up, you screamed out in pain as you cradled yourself. It was dark, a slight breeze graced your face as you glanced around the room. You were in bed, your wounds poorly attended to. A sound from the other room gained your focus, your head tilted as you stared at the door. Reaching up, you wanted to grab the door, run out of your house, and get to safety. Those options were out of the question, for now. You leaned back down onto the mattress and lightly touched your arm. The pain made you wince, but you held in the need to scream. The noise from outside of your room quieted down, and thats when you heard it. A soft whimper like that of a child's.

The whimpering got louder as heavy footsteps echoed through the other room.

"P-Please, I want to go home... " The whimpering child called out.

A laugh is heard, the laugh of Glitchtrap. Sitting up, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. Immeditatly you tumbled back down towards the floor. Desperately you crawled towards the door and touched the door knob. The child started to cry louder which forced you to hurry. You could feel your heart pounding as the crying turned into a horrific scream. The laughter became louder, almost loud enough to cover up the screams. The door opened and you released the handle, landing back down onto the ground. Blinking, you gasped as you were no longer in your home but laying on a dirty checkered floor, large tables in rows and chairs neatly pushed in their seats. The room was dark but you still mangaged to make out what looked like a stage. Red curtians with a wooden stage and with lights hanging from above. Crawling around the tables, you pulled yourself up onto the stage for a brief second.

"Well well well... Another friend for me! " A voice called out.

A hand was placed on the top of your head, and you looked up and spotted Glitchtrap, except he looked different. Instead of a fabricly look to him, this one looked like an actual animatronic, its eyes were empty unless you looked closer to see that a person was inside of it. The voice was slightly deeper compared to Glitchtraps, but it still held that creepy feeling. The hand lowered from your head and grabbed both of your arms and lifted you up. Wriggling in the mans hold you looked down and screamed out, you were the size of a child.

"Let go of me!" You demanded.

"Now, why would I do such a thing like that? We are going to have so much fun together!" The man replied with the same uncanny tone.

An idea popped into your head.

"And how about we play hide-n-go-seek? Its much more fun!"

The man paused for a moment, then a giggle emerged from within his suit.

"And what if I win?"

"If you win, then we play your game, alright? But if I win, then I can leave and go home and we wont ever talk about this. Ever!"

Placing a hand under his chin he hummed as he was in thought.

"Alright, cutie. I'll count to ten and then you hide." He paused "Ready? One...Two...Three..."

You booked it out of the main area and ran down the hallway. Your small legs barely carried you, huffing and puffing and ducked into the womans bathroom. Looking around you held in a gulp and climbed into the large trash can. The smell of the trash made you want to vomit as you gagged, but you held it in and covered yourself in the mess to hide better.

"Ready or not here I co-o-ome!"

Closing your eyes you whimpered softly as his footsteps approuched the bathrooms. Becoming silent you listened to the sound of heavy breathing.

"Where are yoouu?" The man called out

"Are you in here...?"

One of the stalls opened roughly, slamming agianst the side of the wall. Another loud thud and then another one.

"Sweetie, where are you?! "

Feeling the bin move you held yourself tighter and prayed for someone to save you. After a few minutes of praying, the sound of the man finally leaving echoed in the bathroom. You listened to his footsteps move towards the other restroom and then slamming started up once again.

"(Y/N), what are you doing on the floor?"

Eyes shoot open as you were laying on the kitchen floor, eyes moved quickly to the pair of feet that stood in front of you. Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you winced at the touch. Glitchtrap removed his hand from your shoulder, slipped both hands under your armpits and lifted you up. Your eyes met his for a brief second, his smile widened as you glanced away and attempted to hide.

"Now tell me what happened to you?" Glitchtrap said with a serious expression etched into his face

"You, you don't remember?? You did all this to me!" You pointed at your body.

"What I would never hurt..." Glitchtrap went silent "I wouldn't..."

You were carried to the bedroom and placed on the bed. Hands shaking, Glitchtrap looked down at them and sat on the edge of the bed, the sound of static emerged from him as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

"What did I do..." Whimpered Glitchtrap

"Really, you attacked me, I did nothing wrong but you had to attack me both physically and sexually!"

"Sexually..." Glitchtrap murmered

The tension in the air made you uncomfortable, but the worst was the fact that you had to sit in the same room with him. You watched as Glitchtrap's body faded in and out of existence, his body trembling. Standing up, Glitchtrap walked towards the door and turned to look at you for a second.

"Fighting me wasn't the best choice. I wouldn't have to hurt you if you had only listened to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?? I did nothing wrong!"

"Oh, but you did. If not for you planning to escape through that opened window, I wouldn't have needed set an example for misbehaviour!"

Glitchtrap reached towards you and lifted up your chin to face him. His eyes softened and a smile carved it's way on his lips.

"I promise you that it would never happen again." Glitchtrap kissed your forehead. "Its late, it is best for you to rest."

Glitchtrap moved to the other side of the bed and laid down beside you, moving you to rest your head against his chest.

"Sleep beautiful, tomorrow is another day."


	9. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bloom for her assistance Wouldn't had a new chapter

Laying on his chest, you stared into the darkness as your head spinned from the words Glitchtrap said to you. 

"Your fault."

Knowing full well that you didn't cause this abuse to happen, but he seemed very certain, confident even. A whimper emerged from Glitchtrap. Looking up, you watched as his face twitched and another whimper escaped him. Moving closer to his face you listened to the sound of his breathing. Slight wheezing, and then the talking.

"N-no!" Glitchtrap whispered. "Mine!"

A yelp came from you as you felt Glitchtrap tighten his hold. Pain shot up your body as his grip touched your wounds. His face twisted into a frown, his eyes twitched under his eye lids. Wriggling out of his hold was tougher than anything, but when you did manage to escape you swung your legs over to the side of the bed. The motion made you bite your lips to hold in a cry.

"S-stay!"

Turning around you looked at Glitchtrap, expecting him to be awake, but to your surpise he was still asleep. Tossing and turning, he grabbed onto your pillow and pulled it towards him. A slight snore and a giggle made you smile.

"No, stop thinking that." You spoke silently to yourself.

Slowly pulling your body up and with a bit of effort, you launched forward. Your body slammed against the door with a soft thud.

"Oof!"

Opening the door you waved your arms into the air and fell forward. Catching yourself, you crawled towards the table, then pulling yourself up, you leaned against the table itself. Moving closer to the fridge you opened it up and leaned down. Inside was a jug of milk, in the cupboard a box of cereal. In another cupboard a bowl, and a drawer with a large spoon. A small smile etched itself onto your face, but as you dived into your cereal a soft thud was overheard from behind you.

"Hi..."

Turning around, you locked eyes with Glitchtrap, his body slumpered and a pillow clung between his arms. Picking up the spoon you scooped it into your mouth while just staring at him. Glitchtrap shifted in his spot, the pillow becoming loose in his arms. The thought of him looking child-like made you feel uneasy. Looking away you finished your meal and placed the bowl and spoon into the sink. A hand was placed on your arm, a gentle squeeze then an embrace.

"Come to bed, (Y/N)... " Glitchtrap whispered sweetly.

"I'm not tired." You replied.

"Well then..."

Removing himself from you, Glitchtrap lifted you up and carried you into the living room. Placing you down onto the couch, Glitchtrap disappeared from your sight only to reappear with extra pillows and blankets. Wrapping you tightly in blankets and covering the couch with pillows, Glitchtrap turned the TV on and placed the remote beside you. A soft kiss on your forehead and then the feeling of a tickling sensation. The feeling soon faded as well as Glitchtrap, leaving you alone. Watching the TV you clicked to the food network and listened, closing your eyes, feeling your problems being lifted away almost like in a fairytale. The volume drowned out any worries you might have had over your situation, the calming sound of food sizzling on the cook top echoing from the television.

Your eyes closed for a second only to reopen into darkness. A horrible smell made you gag. Lifting up your head you looked around to see that you were sitting in an garbage container. Blinking slightly, you glanced around the room and with wonderful deduction you realized that you were once again back into the bathroom from your dream.

"Such a good hider you are. Come on out so we can have some more fun!"

A voice called out from the shadows. Sitting in the trash, you held your legs closer to your body and listened. The footsteps were increasing in volume, coming closer to your location.


	10. Dreams End

Body shaking, you closed your eyes and whimpered. The footsteps stopped, and a small chuckle was heard not far from your hiding spot. The steps continued and briefly stopped right inside the bathroom.

"Such a clever girl, hiding in such a place."

You yelped as the lid was pulled away and a hand grabbed your head, the grip tight for a second until the hand moved away from you.

"Hold still."

Screaming at the sudden motion of the trash can getting lifted, you tried to hold onto the rim but as the can started to tip over you caught a glimpse of the man in the bunny suit, his eyes glistening with excitment. When the can fell over you scuttled away towards the stalls but the man grabbed your weight. Lifting you up to eye level, you could hear him breathing heavily.

"I win. Now, my dirty friend, it's my turn to pick the game." The man cooed.

"You're right, you won, fair and square." You sighed.

"Aw, don't sound so sad. We can play forever and ever now, just you wait!" The man booped your nose in a manner of playfulness.

Walking out of the bathroom, the man carried you towards the staff only door, the dark area near the stage beckoned to you. He opened the door and the sickening smell of blood wafted towards your nose, the once beloved animatronics now sitting in a pool of crimson. The Bonnie animatronic was slumped over on the floor, human hair poking from the top of the suit, the head laying on the ground. Instincts kicking in, you burried your face into the mans arms, his body stiffening for a brief second. Placing you on the table, the man lifted your chin up to look at him.

"Now, now. Don't cry, I'll find you a suit to match your beautiful tears."

"I don't want to die. Please, this- this isn't fun!" You sniffed

"Hmmmm... " The man hummed in answer.

The man started to walk around the table, his bunny ears bouncing slightly. The man stopped in his tracks and turned towards you. His arms reach out and pulled you into a tight embrance. Wiggling from the confining space, you tilted your head to look up, the mans eyes meeting yours as you felt a shudder rip through you right under his gaze.

"I got just the perfect suit for you. I will never let you go."

The man tightened his arms as breathing for you was becoming increasingly difficult, then suddenly a squeak errupted from your throat. Vision blurring, you whimpered as everything faded into darkness.

Opening your eyes, you glanced around only to see what looks to be a stage. Turning your head made a slight clicking noise. Beside you was a bear, a golden bear. Opening your mouth you called out but only the sound of static seems to have come out. Looking down you groaned as your body was replaced with a golden body. The body was that of the bunny that the man wore.

"I told you, I will never let you go..." A voice called out from beside you.

Your heart dropped from the nearby voice. Turning to look at the figure something snapped. A loud metallic cling echoed through the place, red liquid leaked from the suit, eyes popping and flesh being torn. You wanted to scream but only static came once more, the suit tightening and what little of your self was left was now also gone.

Screaming out loud you jolted up from your location. A few pillows tumbled down to the floor. You were in the living room, TV still on the food network, the only thing different about the room was something placed neatly on the coffee table that wasn't there before. Money. On the table was a large amount of money, both with coins and bills.

"(Y/N)? Are you awake?"

Glitchtrap stood by the TV, the screen malfunctioning and glitchy.

"I- Yeah...Where did this come from?!" You pointed at the cash.

"Oh you know, nowhere really. Anything for my beloved." Glitchtrap snickered.

A sigh escaped your lips as a gentle hand caressed your face.

"Are you ok?" Glitchtrap asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You lied.

A loud sigh could be heard from Glitchtrap as well, his body leaning forward to look at you in the eyes. Wanting to turn away from his gaze you attempted to stand up, but your leg reminded you that you were completely fucked. Pushing the blanket off of you, you grabbed one of the pillows and lightly swung it at Glitch. A shocked expression littered his face, his hand took the pillow from you and popped it on your head.

"Bad girl."


	11. Forgive Me Not

It's been two days since the dreams, Glitchtrap has went in and out of this realm. Your body has been slowly healing from the wounds he dealt to you. Currently you were laying in the bathtub, the cool liquid soothing agaisnt the smolthening heat. A knock upon the door made you sit up a bit.

"Can I come in?"

You sighed, shortly replying. "Sure."

The door opened to reveal Glitchtrap, his eyes glancing at you then towards the further side of the bathroom. Slowly walking up to the tub he reached towards you and put his hands into the water.

"It's cold." He huffed.

"Well, it is hot outside and inside the house as well." You replied bitterly.

A chuckle errupted from him, his body leaning forward and slowly lifting his leg up into the tub.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" You shouted.

"I'm getting in with you." Glitchtrap stated blankly.

"You just bitched about it being too cold!"

The water spilled out of the tub slightly, his oddly material like skin didn't bother to act normal. His skin didn't appear any wet, his vest now thrown onto the sink.

"This is wonderful, don't you agree?"

"Not really, fat ass."

His eyes darkened slightly, a hue of purple brightening within his eyes. Without warning, Glitchtrap snapped and grabbed ahold of your arm, his grip tight as he squeezed.

"Ow, stop!" you cried.

Your arm started to lose colour, the skin going bright red under his grip. The skin bruised under his hands, his other hand now reaching towards your head. Upon grabbing your head, Glitch stood up from the tub and pulled you under the water. Fear stricken, you reached up to his hand that held your head down and attempted to claw it away. Bubbles spew from your mouth as you tried to scream, water filling up your lungs. As your vision started to fade your head roughly breached up the surface. Coughing up the water you felt Glitchtrap climb back into the tub and now forcing you to lean agaisnt his chest. His hand petting your head like one would do to a pet.

"Oh, this is wonderful. I love having you in my arms!" Glitchtrap pipped.

Remaining quiet you turned away slightly, your arm still stinging and the dark purple bruises prominent.

Glitchtrap grabbed your arm and stared at it, his body going stiff. "Your arm, explain!"

"You... You grabbed me and tried to drown me..!" You cried out in frustration.

"Don't get snippy at me, little girl, it's your fault to have triggered me, and it's your fault that you didn't apologize for everything. All I want is us to be happy, but if you keep crapping over the idea then you will be put in place." Glitchtrap released your arm and wrapped his arms under your breasts.

"I love you, (Y/N). I will man up and accept your apology."

Wiggling out of his hold, you managed to stand up and step over the side of the tub. Grabbing a towel, you wrapped it around your frame. Opening the door you stepped into the main room and proceeded to the bedroom, and while slowly making your way to the room, you heard the sound of water swishing. A sigh escaped your lips as you closed the bedroom door and slid down agaisnt it. Hands burying your face you started to cry, tears flowing down your face cheeks, spilling all over your hands. A sniffle followered by the erruption of pained cries. A knock on the door interrupted your crying session.

"Go away!" You screamed out.

Another knock on the door, this time way louder.

"Fuck off!"

The knocking subsided and footsteps moved away from the door. Only a few moments of alone time before standing in front of you was Glitch, his hands in fists. Bending down to your level, Glitchtrap grabbed your hands away from your weeping eyes and pulled you into an embrace.

"I get it, I'm sorry, just please don't cry." Glitchtrap called out.

Struggling in his hold, you continued to fight for your freedom.

"Let me go." you cried out. 

"Not this time, (Y/N)."


	12. Freedoms Door

It's been a few days since Glitchtrap showed up, the news station bust with more mentioning's of children disappearing or found dead. Your heart sank with the idea of knowing who the supposed culprit could be. Fear kept you grounded from leaving the house. Glitchtrap's rage and ill temper fluctuated whenever he reappears back home. Sitting on the couch, you stared at the TV screen.

"Another one. Glitchtrap, why are you doing this..." You asked out loud.

Carefully standing up, you cautiously approached the front door. Staring at the door, you excepted Glitchtrap to appear and rip you away from it and harm you. Another step closer, then another one until you could finally reach out and grasp the handle. Slowly unhinging the latch from the door, you turned around to look behind you, still no Glitchtrap. With shaking hands you turned the handle and opened the door. The brightness from the light blinded you temporarily but the sweet taste of freedom beckoned you forward. Taking a step outside, the fresh air twirled around your body and you gladly took off running. As your bare feet hit the ground you hopped a bit from your injuries to the point of a passersby stopping in their tracks and screamed at you

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!"

Before replying the sound of sirens echoed into the sky. You were being rushed to the hospital, a ping of uneasiness crossing your soul. A guilty feeling of betrayal hit you. You may be free but the idea of leaving Glitchtrap made you question your sanity.

"Forgive me Glitchtrap." You whispered silently.


End file.
